The New World, Part 1: Impressions
by Sam Hikari
Summary: A boy from a dead earth is bleakly wondering, "Why am I alive?" Well, his answer will be given, and it's bigger than anything he's ever faced...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

A young boy, no older than 12, walked aimlessly in a dead world...._our_ world. The world that used to be full of life, laughter, joy...now, it was all gone. Destroyed by war. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown, short, messy hair, and his brown eyes focussed on his tattered, blood soaked clothes. "It's amazing, really," He muttered to himself, "Only last year..." He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened over the years...

Den City, 6 years ago:

"_I'm afraid he's dead, Lan, Haruka....I'm sorry." A man said to a crying young boy and his mother. "No!! He can't be! He promised....Hub...why..." The boy named Lan replied, his cries changing into sobs._

Den City, 1 year ago:

_Lan ran into an area, and called, "Mom! Dad! They got the resistence base! Chaud, Maylu, everyone! It's only the three-...." _"_MOM_! _DAD!" He yelled, leaning over his father's and mother's charred bodies. "They.....they've killed everyone now...I'm all alone....."_

Den City, 6 months earlier:

_Lan blinked as a small string of data moved as he moved his arm. When he repeated the move, the same thing happened. He closed his eyes, then opened them, and found a sight of millions of strings of data before him."This ability....amazing."_

----

That had been a year ago. Now, he just wandered around, hoping to find someone...some_thing _that showed life. However, he already knew that that was impossible..."Lan...." Untill he heard that. He ran towards the voice, laughing with a wide smile on his face. Someone was still alive, he wasn't alone. Maybe it was one from the people at the resistence. However, when he got there, he frowned. It was a man with blue hair and green eyes...but something seemed different. As if he was faded, like a photo.

The man smiled, and a white light engulfed both of them. "Lan.." He spoke, his voice full of warmth, "It is time for your destiny to come into play...with the ability you have gained...you will save the world..." Lan looked down and replied sadly, "What's there to save....everything in this world is gone..." The man made his way over to him. "But...there is another world. One of reploids." "Re...ploids?" "Yes...a type of robot...however, they are nearly human. They have souls...for example, I'm a reploid."

Lan frowned. "You seem..." "Faded?" The man, or reploid finished. "That is because...I am dead. I was LifeMan, Megaman's father, but after an incident, I am no more." "I see....." "Please, Lan....protect Megaman. Make sure he stays on the right path. In this new world, you will find him. It's fate." "Alright....but how will I know it's him? How do you know all this? And how do you know my _name_?" Lifeman simply shoved him into a sea of white. "There isn't time!" He called as Lan's vision started to blur. "Just remember what I've told you! And whatever you do, don't join Duo!! It...!!" That was all Lan heard as he blacked out.

Dreaming Sequence Beginning:

"_Megaman!! You'll be late for school!" A woman with violet eyes and black hair yelled. She was inside of a small house. A boy who looked similar to Lifeman, but his hair was a little darker, and his eyes were an emerald color, walked_ _over_ _to_ _her_. "_Mom....It's_ _'Mega'." The boy named Megaman groaned. He seemed more like he was about Lan's age. "Anyways....seeya after school." He replied, and with that, he carefully stepped outside. The mother just stood there. She sighed wistfully and took a seat in one of the chairs. "If only you were still alive, Life..." She closed her eyes. "Aw....how sad. A widow crying over her dead husband," A sadistic voice called out. The woman leaped to her feet and spun around. "Who's there?!" "Oh...you don't remember me? I thought for sure you would..." A man with red eyes stepped out. His body was covered in a black armor, and his hair was a blood red. The woman glowered. "You!!" The man chuckled as he disappeared. The woman let her shoulders droop for a moment, but then, her eyes widened and blood spilled over the edge of her mouth. She collapsed. It seemed she was alive but if you looked up...there was her heart on a sword. The man holding the sword was the one who had disappeared moments before. "Hm...The irony, eh?" He said with a twisted smile. "I killed Lifeman....and now I've killed you..." The man laughed evily as blood pooled around the woman's dead body._

End Dream:

Lan shot up in a bed, beathing heavily. Then, he blinked. "A bed...?" He looked around, and his eyes widened. "I'm in a room? But how....?" "You're awake, I see." A strangely familiar voice called. Lan looked up to see the boy from his dream, leaning against the doorpost. He smirked slightly. "I was surprised to see someone falling from the sky, but eh, could be worse." He shrugged. "Anyways, who are you, and why in heaven's name are you covered in blood?" Lan sighed and looked straight at the boy. "You're Mega, aren't you?" The boy flinched. "Yes.....how did you know." It wasn't a question either. "Sit down and I'll explain." Lan replied. Mega hesitently nodded, and took a seat against the wall."It all began like this...." Lan started.


	2. A Not so Nice meeting

A/N: For each character that is introduced, they look exactly like they do in the games/manga/anime. Since they're Without their armor (like Mega is now), i'll describe as they come. For emample, I'll do Mega's now since he's already well into the story.

Wears: white T, blue jeans, white sneakers. navy blue hair tied back in a short ponytail, green eyes.

-----

After a long explaination, Mega was attempting to absorb it all."...I see." He worded carefully. "So you're some human kid, and my _father_ sent you here?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Lan nodded. "You know....I'd actually believe that if he wasn't _dead_. Now, cut the crap and tell me how you _really_ ended up here." The other boy frowned. "How else would I know what happened to your mother? Or who your father was?" Mega stayed silent for a moment, then replied. "That is a good point, but you're expecting me to believe my father...as a spirit came to get you...it makes no sense."

Lan gave Mega a pleading look, taking him by surprise. "I know...but please....please trust that I'm telling the truth. Even if you don't believe how I got there...at least believe that earth is dead....no one else is left....please..." He trailed off. Mega seemed uncertain, but he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm still not completely buying it...but, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He got up, walking towards the door. "Don't think I'm going to be your friend or anything, though. I don't even make friends with other _reploids_. You're a worthless human." He nearly spat the last word, causing the other boy to flinch. As Mega walked out of the room, Lan sighed. _'This_ _is_ _sure_ _turning_ _out_ _well_,' he thought he looked around, he noted that the room he was in was a lot like his room used to be. He slowly got out of the bed he was in and walked out the way Mega had gone.

Lan slowly crept down the stairs. "Hi there, Mega!" He heard a female voice call. Mega groaned. "What do you want, Roll?" Lan looked at the scene below. A girl with blonde hair and storm colored eyes was at the door, smiling. She was wearing a light blue shirt and a pink skirt, and her hair was tied back by a pink ribbon.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park today with everyone else. It would be-" "Honestly, you are a true idiot, aren't you?" the girl called Roll frowned. "Haven't you heard the rumours?" She nodded. "But, I thought I would ignore them. They are just rumours, after all." "Oh no, they're true. And guess what? I don't care if they tell others or not. I don't care about them. I don't care about anyone. And I _especially_ don't care about you!" He finished, slamming the door.

"Ok...I've seen people do mean things, but that was just cruel." Lan said as he walked up to Mega. "Who cares!" Mega yelled. Lan smirked, shaking his head. "You just love using that term, don't you?" He asked. "But either way, you lied." "How?! That was all true!" He smiled a little, and replied by saying, "You said you didn't care about anyone, but you must've cared when you brought me into this house, right?" Mega glared and punched Lan within an instant before he could even react. "Shut up, human! I only brought you in here because I _pitied _you! Besides that, I would've left you there to die for all I care!!" He screamed as Lan staggered from the hit.

"You humans are all the same, anyways, that's why they're all dead! _You should've died with them!!!!!!_" Lan frowned, wiping some blood from his face. "Not all humans are the same....only a certain few...that's why earth is gone..." He replied. "You can think what you want, though. I won't stop you. However, because you saved me...I'll see you as a friend...no ma-..." Lan trailed off, his eyes turning blue. He looked at the wall of the house, his eyes widening. "Look out!!!" He yelled, pushing Mega about 3 yards away.

"What the-!" Mega was cut off as a light blue blast of energy blasted through the wall...going right through Lan before he could even react. Mega stared, eyes wide as Lan fell to the ground, a deep gash in his side. Lan struggled, but managed to get up, but his breath was shaky, and he was losing blood fast. Lan looked ahead, scowling at a figure in the distance. "Hehehehehe...a human, I see. I'm surprised you can still stand. Normally, that would've killed you." The figure replied, moving towards them.

"Who...who are...you...?!" Lan barely managed to say, gripping his side. Mega, by that point had gotten back up, and stood next to Lan. "Stay back, Maverick!" He called out warningly. By now, the figure was in front of the two, smiling wickedly. He had a familiar black armor, that Lan recognized immeadeatly. "You!" Lan growled. The 'Maverick' smirked. "You know me?" "You...you're the one who murdered Lifeman, and his wife..!!!" Lan's growl grew into a scream as he said. With an unknown strength he didn't know he had, he charged at the Maverick, a band of white data floating around him. As he came close to the Maverick, he slashed at him with the data, causing him to reel back in pain. The Maverick was about to make a stab at Lan, but a plasma blast went through him, leaving a giant hole where the armor had been. "Duo...will...prevail...." The maverick said with his last words, closing his eyes. Lan smiled weakly as he wearily turned to Mega. "We did it..." He said, but after doing so, he passed out and a familiar blackness came upon his vision...

----

"...an...Please wake up, human!!", Lan heard as he came back to. It felt hard to breathe, and pain seemed to be coming from every part of his body. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up a blurry, but familiar face. "Mega...?" He asked weakly. As his vision cleared up, he saw Mega sigh in what sounded like...relief? "Honestly, you're an idiot...taking a blast like that.... And charging at him was the dumbest thing yet..." Mega stated, shaking his head. Lan nodded, but then said, "As I said before, I see you as a friend...friends don't let their friends get shot. And..." He continued,

"That 'maverick' was the one who killed your mom and dad...I wasn't going to let him get away with that...causing you to go through pain...I went through it once, when my mom and dad were killed by bombs...I'd never want anyone to go through that...especially not a friend." Lan finished. Mega stared at him. "Lan...." He said softly. Lan blinked, then smiled. Mega blinked as well. "What is it, Lan?" Lan smiled wider. "You've called me by my name twice now. Not 'Human'." Mega gave him a puzzling look, then his jaw dropped, relizing that Lan was telling the truth. "Th-That's...I can call you by your name if I want! It's a free country!" He stammered, then turned around. "Now, get some rest...you were hurt pretty bad. I don't want bodies in the house!" He concluded, walking out of the room. Lan blinked, then smiled warmly. _'It's not perfect...but it's progress_..." Lan thought, closing his eyes and drifting off.

-----

and Chapter one is done! I apologize for the shortness though. The next chapters will be longer. Now...please Review, and if you see a way I could improve the story, or my writting in general, please tell me in the reviews! :3 Thank you!


	3. An Old Friend's Return

A/N: Sorry about not updating. My ideas for the story kind of....died for a while. However, over some miracle, it has been revived! Let Chapter two....Begin!

oh yeah.........Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Capcom does...those lucky fools.

---

Lan slowly opened his eyes, squinting as light slightly blinded him. He glanced at the clock. 10:00 A.M., it read. Eyes wide, he sat up, though he did so carefully, not wanting to aggravate his injury. _'I haven't slept this late in years...not since before the war started, anyways,_' He thought. After looking around, he walked out, and headed downstairs.

As Lan walked into the front room, he saw Mega sitting on the couch. Shrugging, walked over to him and.....wait a minute. Lan nearly fell face first as he saw that the wall that had been clearly destroyed yesterday, was intact....as if the "maverick" had never came. "What are you gawking at, you idiot?" Mega asked, causing Lan to flinch slightly. "I'm not an idiot..." He muttered, "And wasn't that wall, oh I don't know...blown up?" He asked, pointing at the said object. Mega leaned back, looking at him. "That's the beauty of having houses made of data." As Lan gave the him a confused look, Mega sighed. "I almost forgot...Earth didn't get that far with technology, did they?" Lan replied with a shake of his head.

Mega stared at the ceiling. "Well...a while back, we found out we could make data practically solid...and so, most buildings are now made of data, including this block." "By the way, about yesterday... that _thing_that attacked, you called it a 'maverick', I believe. What in heaven's name caused it to become such a monster?" Mega's face changed into a scowl. "It _was_a maverick. They're the lowest servers of Duo, the enemy. Next in line is Darkloids, then Slur..." Lan slightly flinched at hearing 'Duo'. "What's the difference between them all?" He asked.

Mega shook his head, sighing. "You ask too many questions. Slur is Duo's own accomplice. It's said that she was his first creation, and has almost as much power as him. Darkloids are Slur's minions. Some may have been forced, but most willingly serve under her, and she rewards them with an unlimited supply of dark power. The mavericks are the lowest, and are divided between the darkloids to rule over. They are always forced...the 'maverick virus' is what they use to infect them. It eats away at their bodies, and eventually, they die. It is one of the most pain filled ways to go." He explained, shuddering.

Lan looked down for a moment, in thought. "...Is there a way to cure the virus?" He mumbled. "No. And if you ask me, they don't need to make one. Those mavericks deserve pain...especially after what they've done..." "But they were forced, weren't they?!" Mega was taken by surprise at the boy's outburst of anger. "Yeah, but-" "Then they deserve to be cured! If your dad or mom had been infected with this virus, would you still say this?!" "Lan-" "_Would_ _you?!? 'Cause I swear, if you would I can see why they're dead!!"_ Mega stared at him for a moment, then sighed, lowering his head. "...No. I wouldn't..."

Lan was shaking. _Physically_ shaking. Taking a deep breath, he frowned. '_What _was _that just now? Anger?' _He thought, slowly calming down. He had meant what he said, but he hadn't intended to nearly yell. '_I can' t let my emotions get to me, or I might just hurt someone..." _He added with a mental sigh, then sat next to Mega. "I'm sorry about that," He said, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know where that rush of anger came from...maybe that year of solitary drove me insane." He joked, smiling. "......" Lan blinked and poked Mega's arm. "Hello?" "..."

He sighed. "I'm _really_sorry, ok? So please don't give me the silent treatment...Mega?" He noticed a drop of water fall and blinked. _'No way...he couldn't _possibly_ be..' _Lan bent down and looked up at Mega to get a good view of his face. _'He could...' _

To Lan's shock, Mega was_ crying_. Sighing, he mentally smacked himself. _'Now look what you've done, genius,' _He thought, _'He's crying now. But why-..." _Lan frowned as he remembered what he'd _exactly_said. He put a hand on Mega's shoulder. "Look...what I said there was _really_out of line. It's not your fault your mom and dad were killed...they wouldn't want you to think that either. So I had absolutely no right to say that and I'm sorry. Ok?" "W-....why....did they have to be killed?" Mega asked, his voice wavering. "Doesn't Duo get how painful it is to lose someone you care about?"

Lan closed his eyes, knowing all too well what Mega was going through. However, Mega, unlike himself, had _repressed _his emotions. He could only begin to wonder how long the boy had been doing so. "He probably does..and that's why he did this. He wants to weaken others with that pain. But, he doesn't get how it makes them stronger." Mega looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Lan smiled. "Enduring that pain make us able to take on Duo...right?" "....right." Mega replied, smiling a little. Lan nodded. "Now stop crying dang it! You're supposed to be yelling about how humans are bad, or hitting me with that bone cracking punch of yours!" Mega blinked, then started to laugh."I didn't hit you _that_ hard." "I was bleeding after that punch, Mega. _Bleeding_." Mega merely rolled his eyes, dismissing the subject.

Lan was quiet for a moment, then remembered one last incident that had occurred the previous day. "Mega, do you apologize to that girl?" The other boy gave him a quizzical look. "What girl?" Lan sighed. "The girl that came over yesterday. Did you apologize yet?" He said exasperatedly. Mega kept that same look on his for a minute, then his expression changed into one a realization. "Oh, you mean Roll. I didn't apologize, and I don't have to. She's probably already forgotten." "You. Are. Going. To. Apologize," Lan said, making space in between each word. "do. You. Understand?" Mega was about to blow it off...until he saw data bands around him make flame shapes. "Ok...I will. How are you...doing that anyway?" He asked, backing away slowly. Lan smirked. "Good...and it's an power I've had for a while now...I was afraid I'd have to use it for some kind..._persuasion." _He Said, the flame shapes forming one giant one. Mega ran out the door. "I'm...going to go apologize! I'd rather not be 'persuaded'!" He called, his voice filled with fear. Lan let the data fall, chuckling to himself. "That was interesting." He said, then proceded to follow Mega.

-----

In an unknown area, a meeting was taking place. "So...one of your army was destroyed by our former enemy's _son?" _A voice boomed. "Yes sir....but it wasn't just his son...it was another boy. A human." Another figure that seemed much larger than the rest narrowed his red eyes. "A human child, you say? Did this child have any...strange abilities?" "That's what the officer said, Duo, My Lord. But there's probably nothing to worry about..." The larger figure seemed to become even more menacing in a fit of anger. "You fool!! That was the boy from the prophecy!" "Sorry...My Lord ."The second voice said fearfully "That child must be killed....and it must be done before he finds the others linked to the prophecy as well...without the boy, the others will be killed with ease...." "Right away, My Lord. I shall send my entire army to kill him." The large figure laughed darkly. "Excellent..."

----

Mega was in front of the door of a pink and white house, while Lan was waiting behind him, arms crossed. Mega sighed. "Do we really have to-" "Yes," Lan cut him off. "now just nring the doorbell and get it over with." He seemed harsh, but in reality, he was trying to keep himself from leaping with joy and excitment. Actual grass and trees were there! Along with houses and buildings. Things he hadn't seen since the war started, unless you counted the charred, nearly torn down ones. "_We'll just have to rebuild then. Right, Lan, Maylu?" _His eyes widened as the flashback played in his mind. _"Right!" Two voices, including his own choursed. "Before we know it, this war will be over! We just need-" _"Hello?" A female vice asked, interrupting the memory.

Lan looked up to see a girl with blonde hair, tied into a ponytail (picture Ciel's hair from MMZ). She wore a pink dress (Picture Maylu and Roll crossfusion, except with out the heart shaped...thing that all navis have on their chests), and black wedges (If you don't know what these are, picture high heels, without the high part.). She blinked, "Mega...? Why are you here?" The said boy cleared his throat. "Um...Hi Roll...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said yesterday....it was mean, and..." He trailed off. Lan nodded, seeming satisfied. Roll smiled. "It's ok. I kind of had a feeling you didn't mean it. You don't look like the kind of person to be so cold. You seem more like the kind, caring type." Mega actually blushed a little at that, however, only Lan, who was smirking, noticed. Roll then looked at Lan. "And who is this?" Lan bowed slightly. "I'm Lan. Lan Hikari. Nice to meet you." Roll giggled. "Likewise."

"Roll, who's at the door...?" A groggy voice called. Lan's eyes widened, and he ran into the house before Roll or Mega could say anything. "Maylu?!" He heard footsteps, and his heart began to race. _'She_ _can't_ _be...She's-' "_Lan?!" Another girl ran into the room. (I'm pretty sure you all know what Maylu looks like. If not...look it up.) Lan embraced her. "Maylu!" "Lan!" Maylu smiled, her eyes wavering. "Please tell me...I'm not dreaming.." "You're not dreaming." Lan answered, smirking. He heard a small laugh, then two more sets of footsteps come into the room. Lan reluctantly let go of Maylu and turned to see Roll and Mega.

Mega stared. "And you are?" Mega asked, looking at the new girl. "I'm Maylu. Maylu Sakurai." "Maylu, this is Mega. He has anger issues where he will punch whoever's there if he gets angry, but deep down, he's a softie. Psst..I think he likes Roll." Lan whispered the last part, and snickered as Mega glared daggers at him. "If you're here.....maybe there's a chance Chaud is too." Lan said, however, it was very quiet. Maylu smiled, however, it seemed to waver. "Maybe...I'm not sure though. Don't get your hopes up." "I haven't in 2 years, Maylu. I won't now." "Lan..." Maylu started, but she sighed and let it lie. She missed it sometimes, how Lan would act childish. Now, it was a rare sight. How long ago did he stop? Maybe the time the war started? No....it went beyond that. It went to when-.

"I apologize for Lan's...flat opinion, Maylu." Mega said, slightly irritated. Lan grinned. "It was the truth." "Lies! All lies!" Lan's grin grew. "Truths." "Lies." "Truths. " "Lies!" "Half-Truths?" "Deal." They both said at the same time. Maylu smiled warmly. Then again, there were those moments. Roll shook her head. "Boys." Maylu laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

Lan blinked, his eyes changing to a blue color. "Oh....crap..." Mega blinked. "What's up?" "You know that maverick we 'ran into' yesterday?" "...Don't tell me..." "It has friends." "How many?" "..." "Well?" "Roughly? 100." "How close?" _BOOM_! All 4 jumped at the noise. They ran outside to see what it was, and..."They're here." Lan said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I forgot to say this earlier, so I'll say this now. A lot of the characters had their personalities......tweaked a bit?

I do not own any of these characters.

---

All four of the group froze as they saw the large army of mavericks, but Lan and Mega came back to their senses quickly. "..I'll work around the edges, you three can split between the rest!" Mega stated, his arm forming into a buster as he ran along the side. Lan turned to Maylu and Roll. "You two stay head inside. You'll be safer." He said, then swiftly turned and headed toward the middle. Maylu frowned and stepped forward, but yelped as a red beam nearly hit her. "M-Maylu! Let's do what Lan told us to and head back!" Roll pleaded, the fear evident in her voice. Maylu was shaken, but shook her head. "No...I'm helping them." She said, then swiftly went the way Mega had gone. Roll seemed uncertain, but went after Maylu (more or less because she didn't want to be alone).

---

Mega let out a battle cry as he fired at the mavericks in front of him, a scowl on his face. He was killing them, but it felt like for every one he killed, 10 more filled its place. '_I'm_ _not_ _even_ _making_ _a_ _dent...'_ He thought. _'Maybe close combat will help..._' He let his buster change into a blue sword, then proceded to slash at each one. Smirking, he believed it was working. _'This is easy! I should-' _"AHHHH!!!!!" He screamed as he felt electricity course through his body. He looked down to see a blood covered sword. With wide eyes, he immedeatly pulled away, but his vision became blurry, and his eyes dulled as he fell forward. Blood leaked around him as something picked him up....

---

"Mega!!" Lan yelled desparatley trying to get to him. A band of squares clustered together formed in his hands, and he lashed out at the mavericks, around 3 to 5 at a time. He grinded his teeth as wounds from his previous battle opened. _'I won't last much longer with this..._' He looked around, but saw nothing but hoardes of enemies coming at him. He continued his attacks, until he heard another scream. _Two_, to be exact. With wide eyes, he sped up his pace. "Maylu!!! Roll!!! Mega!!! _ANSWER_ _ME!!!" _Then, something strange happened, a white light surrounded him, and the mavericks around him disintegrated. As the light faded, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. A maverick who had not been caught in the blast lifted him. "What _was _that?!" It shreiked, bewildered. "_That, _weakling, was a taste of what is to come if we do not kill that human." A voice answered. Turning around, the maverick bowed. "Officer Sigma!" (what? You _all_ knew I had to put him in somewhere.) Sigma nodded. "Now, collect the four of them and take them back to the prison." "Yes sir!" He replied, then he, along with all who were alive in that area, disappeared.

----

Lan groaned as he regained consciousness, sitting up. Looking around, he sighed. _'I'm in a cell....again._' "What are you doing here, human?" A voice asked. Lan turned his head to see a teenager, around 14 sitting in a corner of the cell. The older boy then shook his head. "Nevermind...you're probably here for the same reason I am. To be killed or infected." Lan frowned. "Who are you?" He asked, getting up. The teen stood up as well, then walked into an area where he could be seen better.

He had white hair, tied back into a long ponytail that reached his feet and aqua-blue eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans, he seemed like a shadow almost. "Name's Protoman. And yours?" "It's Lan." He blinked. "Lan Hikari?" "Yes...how do you know my last name?" He asked, a suspiscious look on his face. "I've been traveling with Chaud Blaze...does the name ring a bell?"

Lan eyes became wide. "Chaud?! He's my friend. He's...alright?" Protoman sighed, his gaze meeting the floor. "He was when I was with him...but now...I don't know." "Lan stayed still for a moment, but blinked as he looked through the bars. _'No gaurds...' _He then walked over to the bars. Placing a hand on them, a slight cracking sound was heard, and four bars fell foreward. He smirked and walked through. "Really, now. Making prison bars with no repelling charge? Honestly." He said, smirking. Protoman came up behind him. "Those bars are 10 times stronger than steel. How...?" "Data charges. Plus, the bars are weaker at the top and bottom. Gotta love those lazy maintenance workers." He joked. "Now let's go get our friends back." He called, halfway down the section their cell was in. Protoman's mouth opened as if he was about to protest, but closed it again and started walking.

---

Mega was sitting in a cell of his own with Roll and Maylu, who were still out cold, in a neighboring one. Growling lowly, he tried to stand up, but a searing pain shot up his chest, preventing him from doing so. _'Arg...if they hadn't stabbed me I'd be out of here by now...with everyone else.' _"Hah! Trying to escape with those injuries? Good luck with that." Mega was startled at the new voice, but glared at where it came from. The gaurd was the one who had spoken. "Shut up! Or I'll-!" "Do what?" It asked, cutting him off. "Kill me? Well, I'll tell you this..." It started, walking up to the cell. "Those mavericks are _nothing _compared to the higher levels of power around here. I'm one of those higher levels. If those mavericks did this to you, then guess what?" A twisted smile grew on its face. "You're less than nothing...and there's nothing you can -or ever hope to- do to me." Cackling, it walked off, leaving Mega, Roll, and Maylu alone. "Don't listen to 'em" A voice from behind stated, causing Mega to turn around. They weren't as alone as they had originally thought.

A boy was standing there, with black and white hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a skull design and plain blue jeans. Mega blinked. "Who are you and how long have you been there?" He asked, slightly on gaurd. The boy smirked. "I'm Chaud, Chaud Blaze. As for you second question, I've been here this whole time. In fact, I even tried to bandage that wound you have there. You should be grateful, it was my favorite shirt." He replied, tossing his bangs aside. Mega frowned. "Why help someone you don't know?" He asked? Chaud's smirk changed into a small smile. "I figured that if you're in here, you have the same aliance I have: _against_Duo. Also, you're with Maylu, right?" Mega nodded. Chaud leaned his head back. "She's an old friend of mine. May I ask who _you_are?" "I'm Megaman. But most seem to call me Mega."

"Ok then, Mega." Mega seemed surprised as Chaud walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. Mega winced in pain, but it wasn't as bad as when he had tried to stand up himself. "Now, let's go, while the gaurd's gone." "How?" Mega asked. The other boy answered by pulling out a paper clip, bending it out, and picking the lock open. "This is where two years of military camp comes in handy." He said, opening the cell's door. He then did the lock on Maylu and Roll's cell. Mega staggered over to him as he picked the two up. "Come on." He stated, walking toward their own section's exit. Mega slowly followed behind.

-----

"We're close to two groups," Lan stated, his eyes changing from blue back to brown. "One of 4, that's farther back, and one of about 10 that's closer. Both are heading this way." Protoman turned his head to the side. "You seem gifted for an ordannary human." He said with raised eyebrows. "Who said I was ordinary?" Lan replied, laughing a little. "They've escaped!" A voice yelled.

Protoman and Lan looked up to see a group of, not mavericks, but Darkloids surrounding them. As they drew closer, Lan heard a voice. "_Use this, dear child..." _Another voice chimed, and Lan looked up to see a sword in front of him. He grabbed it, and he felt an immense power course through him, unlike anything he'd ever felt. When the feeling faded, he looked down to see white gloves. He was now wearing a white armor with a white "X" on his chest. Blue jewls were on his hands and knees, and a white shield formed around him. "What is this...?" He asked in shock. Protoman, along with the Darkloids were also baffled, but all snapped out of the trans and started the fight.

Lan charged at the Darkloids in front of him and was taking them down like _flies_ Data formed around his sword, making it sharp enough to cut through the enemies with no problem. Protoman also used his sword, but he perferred to use long range attacks by sending waves on energy through them. Surprisingly, within minutes, they were done. Lan blinked. "....That was a little freaky." Protoman nodded in agreement and started to walk again. Lan followed, half of his mind paying attention to that, and the other half was trying to figure out what had just happened.

----

Mega and Chaud were now in the 4th section, and entering the 5th. (there are 10, and the exit's at the 7th.) "_You will need this later...." _A voice said, and Mega felt a tingle, stopped, and looked at his hands. He gasped softly as they seemed to have his armor appear on them, except they were green instead of blue. "Everything ok?" Chaud asked, turning back to him. "Mega was dazed for a moment, but shook his head and looked up. "Yeah." He said, and ran to catch up. He then realized something else. _'The pain I felt.....it's gone.' _He thought, surprised.

"Hey!!" A voice called. Mega blinked and noticed two figures, one in white armor, and the other in red. He instantly recognized one. "Protoman!" He called. Both groups met in the middle of the section. "Well if it isn't Megaman." Protoman smirked. Mega smiled a little, then cocked his head at the white reploid. "Who are you?" He asked. The 'reploid' smiled and a light covered him. As it faded, Lan's normal appearance remained. "Lan!!" Mega and Chaud said simultaneously. Lan was beaming. "Good to see you're all alright. Especially you two, Chaud, Mega."

Mega was confused. "But how?! When?! What?" He asked. Lan sighed. "I'll tell you on the way back to the city...seems like there will be plenty of time to, too." Mega blinked. "Why do you say that?" Lan pointed out the window, where _nothing _but plains and forests were visible. "That's why."

-----

And there's the next chapter. I apologize if the prison or fights weren't explained thouroghly, but those aren't really my strengths in story writting. (if I have any strengths at all)

So please review, and if you have some tips on how to improve my writting, please tell me. I need it. ^^;

.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think I forgot to say this earlier, so I'll say this now. A lot of the characters had their personalities......tweaked a bit?

I do not own any of these characters.

---

A few hours had passed since the group had been captured, and, after several more attacks and long periods of traveling..."We're lost." Roll said, sighing. Maylu was next to her. Both were sitting on top of a small hill, while the boys were sitting at the bottom of it. Maylu smiled at her. "At least were not lost in a desert, or moutain range. Then we'd be in trouble." Roll let herself fall backwards so she could look up at the sky. "We're in trouble now." The partly whined. Maylu rolled her eyes, giggling. "Oh Roll."

"Any ideas on how far away we are from your town, Mega?" Lan asked. He was sitting across from Mega, while Chaud and Protoman sat along the side. Mega shook his head. "Had I been conscious when they took us, I might, but since we all were out cold, It'd make no difference if I was blind right now." Chaud glanced at Protoman. "What about you?" Protoman turned to face him. "About the same. However, since I've traveled around a lot, I know that we're near a town called Jacksonville, which is around.....5,000 miles away from where Mega lives, and I used to live."

Lan looked around, noting all the open space. "I'm surprised there aren't any forms of transportation around here. In our world, areas like this had at least one." "This world is more rural," Megaman replied. "That's to prevent global warming, I believe was what you humans called it. We knew well of human's mistakes, and we work to prevent ourselves from doing the same. So, if you want to get somewhere, you walk."

Chaud gazed up at the sky. "I don't mean to be getting away from the main subject, but how does this world know of ours, but we didn't know of this." "That's a good question," Protoman broke in. "The truth is, no one knows. It's rumoured that a long time ago, humans and reploids were from one world, and then, the humans did something to split the worlds apart......but it's probably rubbish." "You forgot the second part." The other three had been listening intently, so they jumped as Roll spoke up. Protoman scoffed. "That's even more rubbish!" Lan glanced up at Roll. "What second part?" Mega and Chaud looked like they were about to ask the same question.

Roll sat up. "Well, the second part says, that a few years ago, three humans turned reploid came here." Mega laughed. "That's impossible! A reploid can't be a once human." Protoman nodded, then smirked. "You never know...one of 'em might be you, Mega. You did say that you couldn't remember anything from beyond the age of 6." Mega flinched, causing Protoman to chuckle. "Just kidding....about the first part anyways." Roll blinked. "Mega can't remember anything from the age of 6?" Mega glared at Protoman. "Yes....and you now know, thanks to someone's big mouth." Everyone laughed, except for Lan, who seemed to be deep in thought. Mega blinked and waved a hand in his face. "You alright dude?" Lan fell backwards in surprise. "Y-yeah. Just kind of tired, I guess." He lied. Mega believed him and nodded. Chaud gave Lan a look. "We'll sleep here, tonight. However, we need to leave early tomorow if we want to get to Jacksonville." The group nodded and prepared for the night.

----

Most of the group was asleep, but Lan was lying wide awake. "You're thinking about 'him', aren't you?" A voice came from behind, but Lan knew who it was. "So you're awake, huh, _Chaud_. Yes, I am. Just like I have been every night. You know that." Chaud shook his head. "I know it's normal for you to think of him, but...it's time to move on from it. He's dead, and he will remain that way."

Lan laughed sadly. "You make it sound so easy. He was my _brother_, Chaud my own _twin_ brother. Also....he might be one of the people they mentioned in that rumour...." "Don't even start on that. It's a rumour, nothing more. Now, as a friend, I'm telling you he's gone. You have to get over it." "He...is...not dead!" Chaud was surprised as Lan got up, glowering. "He was a strong person, and we both knew that! Plus, they never let us go to the funeral, they just let us see the grave! _I refuse to believe Hub is dead!!!!!_" Lan yelled, however, he made sure it was a whisper yell, so no one was woken up.

Chaud stared in shock for a moment, then sighed. "I guess it's no use trying to change you mind....but it will make it all the harder when you accept the truth, Lan." He said, walking off. Lan fell backwards, not caring that he hit his head on the ground. He sobbed quietly, and he continued to until they faded into nothingness, and fell asleep. Little did he know, an eavesdropping Mega had been watching the entire scene, and a wistful look was in his eyes. He slowly made his way to the boy, making sure not to make any noise, and wiped a few remaining tears that rested on Lan's face. _'The poor kid...' _Shaking his head, he crept back to where he had been sleeping, and closed his eyes to rest.

----

"Rise and Shine!" Maylu called, proud of the fact that she'd woken up first. However, when no one responded, she sighed. "Time for plan B," she stated, and took a deep breath. "_Get_ _up_ _you_ _lazy_ _brats!!!_" She screeched at the top of her lungs, and everyone was up within the span of two seconds. "What the hell?!" Protoman looked around, disturbed. Lan chuckled. "Well, I see you've been practicing."Maylu smiled. "Just like those army days." Chaud groaned. "Let's just get moving." Everyone nodded, and headed towards their first destination.

"_Stop, children." _A voice called from behind, causing them to turn around. An aluminating figure stood before them. "Who are you?" Mega asked, forming his buster. "You were that voice I heard in the prison!" Lan said, remembering the event. The figure smiled. "_You are correct, Lan Hikari. However, I must warn you....secrets lie within Jacksonville. Secrets that will either tear you group apart, or bring you closer together. However, if the latter happens, you will finally be able to stop Duo. And Megaman....do not aim to kill Duo out of revenge. Do it for the sake of everyone." _The figure disappeared, leaving the group to think to themselves. "We keep going, then." Lan spoke up, causing all to look at him. "If we do, we can stop Duo, right? Then let's go." Nodding and moving forward, the group headed out, ready for whatever came their way.

----

And this is the end of part one! Part two is going up as a new story, however, it's the continuation of this. Don't forget to Review! :3 By the way, this is short because I'm trying to split the parts up, and I had to cut this chapter before I started writting part two into part one.


End file.
